Not Everything Is True Love
by Grey's Lover 4ever
Summary: Little one shot that I made when I was bored. Not a happy ending. A/H


**A/N: Soo, I was pretty bored and I decided to write a one shot. Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

"Alice, I have to tell him. You know how much I like him, I can't keep it in anymore," I said at lunch to one of my very best friends.

"I know. And I really think he likes you too. He flirts with you all the time in biology," she said.

"I know! So what do you think? Should I tell him? And how?" I asked.

"I absolutely think you should tell him. And I suggest you do what I did to get Jasper. Text him wanting to play twenty questions and ask him who he likes," she suggested.

"Yeah! That's how I'll do it."

"Good. Let me know how it all works out when you do it," she told me.

I nodded excitedly and she smiled at me. She then turned back to Jasper who had his arm slung lazily around her shoulders. My other friend Rose was on the other side of me in the same position as Alice, with her boyfriend Emmett. I looked across the cafeteria and saw the guy I was talking about with Alice. Edward. We had been best friends for awhile and I have wanted more than that for awhile too. He was sitting with his other group of friends today; he usually sat with us though. The bell rang then for our next class and everyone scrambled out of the cafeteria. I went right to biology with Alice. I walked in the class room and sat next to Edward as usual. "Hey girlie, how are ya?" he asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" I asked shyly.

"Pretty awesome."

I smiled at him and he smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me. Alice looked at me from across the room and shot me a questioning look. I shook my head and the teacher started class. Edward and I passed notes for the whole class. When the bell rang, I waved goodbye to him and told him that I'd talk to him after school. He waved goodbye to me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Did you tell him?" Alice asked excitedly after class.

"No, not yet. I'll text him after school tonight," I whispered to her.

She walked with me to our next class and the rest of the school day flew by. I drove home nervously. When I got there, I finished my homework quickly and started to make dinner. Charlie got home soon after that and we ate. He then tried to make conversation with me. We talked for awhile, which was nice, but I was getting antsy. Around 10:30, I told him that I was tired and went upstairs to my room. I pulled out my phone, my fingers fumbling. I would have to lead up to it, I decided. I quickly texted Edward.

B: _Hey, wanna play a game?_

E: _Yeah sure. What are we playing?_

B: _How about some 20Q?_

E: _Sounds great to me. Shoot._

B: _Easy questions first… What's your favorite band?_

E: _That is easy. Relient K. Yours?  
_

B:_Paramore. Haha, that was easy._

E:_Nice. Ok, so what's your favorite book or series?_

B: _Wuthering Heights. C'mon, you know that._

E:_ Ha, sorry. Mine is The Outsiders._

B: _Really? Haha. Ok, sooo… whats your fav hobby?_

E: _Playing my piano. Bells, you know the answers to all the questions, c'mon, haha._

B: _Right… haha, sorry. Mine is reading of course. _

E: _Of course._

I took a deep breath. I was going to do it now. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

B: _How bout a different type of question then…_

E: _Ok, shoot._

B: _Do you like anyone?_

E:_ Yes. :p_

My heart was racing. I was hopeful and afraid at the same time.

B: _Who?_

E: _Angela Weber, do you like anyone?_

I gasped, definitely not expecting that. She was one of the girls I hang out with on occasion. Not one of my best friends, but close enough. I bit my lips and texted back.

B:_ Yeah, I do._

E: _Who? Damn, Bells, I have to go to bed, test tomorrow. I'll see ya at bio._

B: _You. Goodnight._

I threw down my phone and thought how stupid guys were. I've been flirting with him all year. I seriously thought he was flirting back. I must have misread his body language. My phone didn't buzz again, so he either didn't get the text yet, or he doesn't want to acknowledge it. Either way, I was not in the best spirits. I grabbed my phone again and dialed Alice. She answered right away. "Spill!" she screeched.

"Not good Al. Not good at all," I said dejectedly.

"Holy shit. What happened," she asked, a lot quieter.

"Well, we were playing twenty questions and I asked him if he liked anyone. He said yes."

"Well that's good right?" she asked, confused.

"You didn't let me finish," I continued, "I asked who. He said Angela Weber."

"WHAT?!?" she screamed, "But, all the time he flirts, and WHAT?!?"

"Yeah, but that's not all," I said, my voice void of emotion.

"Seriously, God Bella, what more could there be?" she asked.

"He asked if I liked anyone, then said he had to go to bed because of a test tomorrow. I texted, You, goodnight. I think I might have messed up Al," I sulked.

"No. Don't think that. At least he knows now. Guys are such asses."

"Yeah," I snorted.

"So, what'd he say to that?" she asked gently.

"He didn't say anything." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"ALICE!" yelled someone in the background.

"I've gotta go Bells, sorry. I'll see you in the morning. I am so sorry. We'll talk in first hour," she whispered, and hung up.

I sighed and laid down. I tried to fall asleep and finally accomplished just that after an hour of turning.

I woke up in the morning and the first thing I did was check my phone. No new text messages. I sighed and got up to get ready. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Still no new text messages. I sighed again and got in my beat up red Chevy truck and drove to school. I grabbed my things for my first class and went there early. Alice was sitting in her seat right next to mine and motioned me over. "Has he said anything yet?" she asked softly.

"No, I was just about to text him." I whispered back.

I pulled out my phone and texted: _Did you get my text last night?_

A few minutes later he texted back: _Yeah._

"Alice look at this." I whisper shouted.

"Gah! Why doesn't he elaborate?!" she whisper shouted back.

I shrugged, thinking the same thing. _And?_I texted.

A few minutes later, my phone buzzed and read quickly. _I'm sorry Bells, but don't love you like that. Sorry. _

My heart sank and I texted back telling him that it was ok, and to just forget it. I sighed and handed my phone to Alice. She looked over, sadly and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head sadly and turned my attention back to the board.

**A/N: So, it might have been a crappy ending, I know. Sorry. Erm... Please leave a review! Whether you love it, hate it, despise it, whatever. And check out Out of My League if you haven't already. The next chapter of that should be up really soon! Oh and you really should go read The Swan Twins by pinkiepoo04. I started betaing it and I love it, so you need to go read it!**

**Katie**


End file.
